Nightmares
by mariaTcaskett
Summary: Post 3x11. "Fitz… ¿quieres contarme lo que estabas soñando? – preguntó en voz baja, insegura. Tiempo atrás no habría dudado ni un segundo que su mejor amigo querría desahogarse contándole lo que fuera que le atormentaba; ahora no estaba tan segura. Fitz apartó la mirada de sus ojos, evadiendo la pregunta."
**A/N: Me cambio de fandom y me infiltró en el de Agents of Shield, para regalarle a la persona que más quiero en el mundo mi intento de fic Fitzsimmons. No me odiéis mucho si es muy horrible xD**

 **Feliç aniversari Teta!**

* * *

Cuando abrió la puerta y salió de nuevo al corredor, Jemma Simmons deseó haberse puesto unos calcetines antes de salir de su habitación.

Llevaba un pijama acorde a la estación del año en que se encontraban, pero había perdido los calcetines dando vueltas dentro de la cama y una rápida visita a la cocina para hacerse un té bien caliente no le había parecido motivo suficiente para ensuciar otros. Ahora no sentía los pies.

Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando se había despertado sin motivo aparente. Y después de las dos de la madrugada había visto en el maldito despertador pasar las dos y once, las dos y veintitrés, las dos y treinta y cinco y las dos menos veinte; hasta ahí había podido soportar.

Era una lástima porque era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que había podido conciliar el sueño rápidamente y sin pesadillas, probablemente porque se había acostado tranquila después de haber hablado con Fitz. Uff Fitz... hacía años que no se ponía tan nerviosa. Cuando escuchó lo que había salido de su boca en el laboratorio había querido morir de vergüenza. ¿Volver a empezar? ¿De qué película cursi habría sacado esa frase? Y al ver que Fitz se quedaba mirándola sin contestar había empezado a plantearse salir corriendo y no volver a pisar jamás los Estados Unidos.

Pero él había sido todo un caballero y le había seguido el juego. En realidad ahora pensándolo en frío, no sabía por qué había llegado a pensar que respondería de otra manera; Fitz era la persona más dulce del mundo.

Fue justo al pasar por delante de la puerta de su habitación que escuchó algo que la hizo detenerse bruscamente. ¿Un sollozo? ¿Fitz estaba llorando?

Pasando la taza de té a su mano izquierda llevó la derecha inmediatamente al pomo de la puerta para abrir y ver qué le pasaba a su mejor amigo cuando le asaltaron las dudas. ¿Y si él no quería que le molestaran? Acababan de empezar hoy a volver a hablar con normalidad… Pero, ¿y si era por su culpa, por algo que ella había dicho o hecho? Sin darse tiempo a sacar más conclusiones Jemma abrió la puerta lentamente y se asomó para descubrir a Fitz… dormido.

Dormido pero sin duda alguna también intranquilo. Sin entrar más allá de la puerta, le vio coger la almohada con fuerza con un brazo y volver a emitir ese sonido lastimoso que tenía el poder de partirle el corazón. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Mientras Simmons repasaba mentalmente todo lo que sabía sobre pesadillas y decidía si lo mejor era despertarle o dejarle tranquilo para que su cerebro llegara a una resolución natural, oyó su nombre en una voz rota que esperaba no tener que volver a oír jamás.

\- Oh Fitz… - suspiró Jemma acercándose a la cama con una decisión ya tomada después de dejar la puerta cerrada.

Jemma rodeó la cama y se sentó cerca de la cintura de Fitz, que cada vez estaba más inquieto, dejando el té que iba a tomarse en la mesita que le había quedado más cerca.

Tan suavemente como pudo teniendo en cuenta lo nerviosa que estaba, empezó a apretar el hombro de su mejor amigo, a la vez que decía su nombre en voz baja. Viendo que no funcionaba y que su cara estaba cada vez más contorsionada en una mueca de dolor, Simmons le zarandeó los hombros hasta que los ojos azules de Fitz se clavaron en los suyos.

\- Jemma… - susurró Fitz, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y respirando profundamente.

Jemma siguió acariciando su hombro mientras su compañero se relajaba. Cuando su respiración se normalizó, Fitz llevo su mano derecha al hombro en el que ella estaba apoyada y volvió a abrir los ojos sorprendido cuando sus manos se encontraron.

\- ¿Jemma?

\- Hey – le respondió su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Fitz extrañado, con una voz somnolienta que a Jemma le pareció adorable.

 _Oh_. Vale, acababa de darse cuenta de lo extraño de la situación.

\- Oh Fitz, lo siento mucho – dijo Simmons rápidamente a la vez que apartaba la mano del hombro de su compañero, echando de menos inmediatamente el contacto – Iba por el pasillo y al pasar por aquí te escuché… bueno escuché que tenías una pesadilla y he entrado a despertarte para que, ya sabes pudieras dormir más tranquilo y… y… ¿quieres té? – acabó, cogiendo la taza que descansaba en la mesita de noche ofreciéndosela sin saber dónde mirar.

Fitz sonrió al escucharla hablar tan deprisa, hacía tiempo que no la veía tan nerviosa como en todo el día de hoy y era bastante encantador.

\- Ni hablar, si te lo has preparado para ti estará asquerosamente dulce – contestó él acompañándolo de una mueca de asco para hacerla sonreír. Y lo consiguió.

Jemma volvió a dejar la taza en la mesita riéndose suavemente, pero volvía a estar seria cuando le miró de nuevo.

\- Fitz… ¿quieres contarme lo que estabas soñando? – preguntó en voz baja, insegura. Tiempo atrás no habría dudado ni un segundo que su mejor amigo querría desahogarse contándole lo que fuera que le atormentaba; ahora no estaba tan segura.

Fitz apartó la mirada de sus ojos, evadiendo la pregunta.

\- Sabes que podría ayudarte… - continuó Jemma mirándose las manos.

\- Yo no… No quiero hablar de ello Simmons – la cortó su compañero girando todo su cuerpo hacia el lado contrario de la cama abrazando la almohada, apartándose de ella y lanzando un mensaje claro de "déjame solo".

Pues hoy no iba a tener suerte; conque "Simmons" ¿eh? Una ola de indignación la invadió repentinamente y no se lo pensó dos veces antes de levantar el edredón y meterse dentro de la cama, mirando al techo y con los brazos cruzados. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, en la academia muchas veces dormían siestas juntos durante la época de exámenes.

\- Jemma, ¿pero qué haces? – exclamó Fitz alarmado, apartándose tanto de ella que Simmons pensó que se iba a caer por el borde de la cama.

\- No voy a irme hasta que me cuentes lo que te pasa, y me estaba congelando ahí fuera – le contestó manteniendo su postura pero girando la cabeza para mirarle.

Cuando Fitz no emitió más respuesta que seguir mirándola con el ceño fruncido desde el borde de la cama, Simmons continuó exasperada:

\- Tengo los pies congelados, casi literalmente. Si me quedo fuera mañana me los tendré que amputar yo misma, y aunque no dudo que me harías unos nuevos geniales, a estos no sé por qué les tengo cariño – y para darle más efecto, su cuerpo decidió enviarle un buen escalofrío al acabar la frase.

Fitz se rio flojito y su expresión se suavizó. Después de dejarle pensar medio minuto, Jemma notó como su mejor amigo se iba acercando de nuevo poco a poco hasta volver a una posición sin peligro de caer de la cama, pero aun dejando una distancia prudencial entre ambos.

\- Puedes apoyar tus pies en los míos si quieres – dijo Fitz en voz baja, mirándola a los ojos y con las orejas coloradas.

Jemma no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente.

\- Gracias – le contestó, girando su cuerpo para quedar de lado mirándolo a la vez que buscaba con los pies la fuente de calor que le acababan de ofrecer.

\- ¡Aaah! Tienes los pies muertos, Simmons – dijo Fitz exagerando, cuando sus pies hicieron contacto con los carámbanos que eran ahora las extremidades de su compañera.

Un escalofrío recorrió esta vez su cuerpo y Simmons no pudo evitar reírse de la situación, apretando con más fuerza sus congelados pies contra los de Fitz, que correspondió sonriéndole como hacía tiempo que no le veía hacer. Después de unos minutos de tranquilidad disfrutando cada uno de la cercanía del otro, Jemma continuó hablando con los ojos cerrados y los pies mucho más calientes.

\- Antes siempre me contabas tus pesadillas… - dijo Jemma rompiendo la burbuja de paz en la que habían entrado.

Cuando su comentario no obtuvo respuesta, abrió los ojos para encontrar los de su mejor amigo ya clavados en ella.

\- Antes mis peores pesadillas eran sacar un notable en Electrodinámica Clásica o quedarme desnudo en mitad de la exposición de mi tesis doctoral – empezó Fitz con una media sonrisa antes de ponerse serio y bajar la mirada – Ahora pierdo a alguien que me importa cada vez que cierro los ojos.

El corazón de Jemma se partió en mil pedazos al escuchar eso, y no le hizo falta preguntar a quién había perdido esa noche cuando al volver a mirarla descubrió una lágrima que caía directa de la comisura de uno de sus ojos a la almohada, en un recorrido tan corto que de haber pestañeado no la habría visto. Impulsándose con el brazo derecho, rodeó los hombros de su mejor amigo con el otro brazo y se acercó para abrazarle.

\- Lo siento Fitz – susurró Simmons, apretándolo con más fuerza cuando notó su brazo rodearle la cintura -.

Al cabo de unos minutos se separaron, quedando acostados cara a cara y mucho más cerca de lo que habían empezado cuando Jemma había entrado en la cama.

\- ¿Dónde ibas a las… 3 de la mañana cuando me has oído… gritar? – preguntó Fitz con curiosidad, girándose hacia la mesita de noche más cercana a él para mirar la hora.

\- Me he despertado a las 2 y no me he podido volver a dormir, así que he ido a la cocina a prepararme un té asquerosamente dulce – dijo Jemma devolviéndosela para verle sonreír – y… ¿por qué piensas que te he oído gritar? – acabó preguntando, deseando no arrepentirse al oír su respuesta.

\- Oh… bueno no es la primera vez que me pasa – contesto él lentamente y bajando la vista.

Al oír esto, Jemma le apretó la mano por debajo del edredón y le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que continuara.

\- La primera que entró una noche fue May, dio una patada a la puerta pensando que alguien estaba atacándome y destrozó el marco y las bisagras – empezó a explicar Fitz, sin poder evitar sonreír un poco cuando vio a Simmons aguantándose la risa -. Daisy también ha entrado varias veces después a despertarme; aunque las últimas lo hizo enviando un buen temblor directo a mi cama. Mack y Bobbi entraron una vez porque estaban haciendo rondas y pensaron que pasaba algo, pero fueron mucho más delicados que May.

Jemma pensaba que dolería mucho más oír a Fitz contarle cosas que habían pasado obviamente los meses que ella no había estado con él. Pero saber que le habían protegido entre todos incluso de sus pesadillas; saber que no había estado tan solo como ella imaginaba, la aliviaba de alguna forma. Fitz se quedó callado, con los ojos cerrados, seguramente rememorando algo sobre lo que le acababa de contar.

\- Así que no soy la primera chica que se cuela en tu habitación eh – contestó Simmons buscando cambiar de tema y volver a animar a su compañero.

Fitz abrió los ojos y la miró divertido.

\- No. Pero eres la primera a la que le caliento los pies - afirmó Fitz muy serio, moviendo sus dedos de los pies para hacerle cosquillas en la planta a su mejor amiga.

Jemma solo pudo aguantar unos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas contagiándole a él. Cuando por fin pararon de reír, ambos se quedaron tan relajados que cuando Simmons volvió a abrir los ojos habían pasado 10 minutos. Viendo que Fitz estaba respirando pausadamente a su lado, Jemma empezó a moverse lentamente para salir de la cama.

\- No te vayas – la detuvo su compañero cogiéndola del brazo y sonando más despierto de lo que ella había pensado -. Así si me vuelvo a despertar te veré ahí y podré volverme a dormir enseguida; y tú estabas ya casi durmiendo – acabó Fitz inseguro, sin duda preparándose para un rechazo.

Jemma volvió a acomodarse como estaba, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y de nuevo le cogió la mano por debajo del edredón, dejando sus manos entrelazadas entre ambos y notando como toda la tensión abandonaba el cuerpo de su amigo.

\- Me quedaré. Pero si mañana Daisy me ve salir de aquí y me acosa a preguntas, tendrás que hacerme todos los tés que te pida durante un mes.

Simmons notó las pequeñas vibraciones que venían del cuerpo de su acompañante, señal de que se estaba riendo.

\- Hecho. Nada que no haya soportado antes – dijo Fitz, bostezando en medio de la frase y dándole un apretón en la mano que tenía agarrada.

Simmons abrió los ojos y vio una pequeña sonrisa asomando en los labios de Fitz. Le había visto sonreír más esa noche que todo el año anterior.

Tal vez por fin había hecho algo bien esa tarde.

* * *

 **Y... hasta aquí.**

 **Espero haber dado la talla, creo que se me da mucho mejor escribir a Castle y Beckett xD**

 **Dejad una review si tenéis tiempo y gracias por leer!**


End file.
